<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossoming Passion by EdgeLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450521">Blossoming Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady'>EdgeLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Dryad Jack, Edging, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroasting, Tree Sex, Witch Gabe, bottom gabe, vine sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witch of the West Wind, Gabriel Reyes, has made a deal with the dryad of the forest for a hunt. </p><p>When the Witch gets caught in the dryad's web, he might be a bit... well... screwed. </p><p>5000 words of pure smut. #sorrynotsorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossoming Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year to the heathen muses on the R76 Creator discord, you know who you are and what your sins are! This is a gift of smut for them. Thank you for inspiring me, and for being my online family in this terrible year. May 2021 be better for us all, and also involve lots more smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel runs.</p><p>He runs beneath a canopy of trees so thick sunlight has a difficult time penetrating much of it, but there are small patches of sunlight spotting throughout where there happens to be a break above. He avoids them, finding other paths through the vegetation around him, hurrying across the thick covering of leaves on the ground, careful not to trip on the roots of the massive ancient guardian trees along the way. There are patches of frost in particularly darker areas of the forest floor, a stubborn remnant of winter wishing to hang on in the face of encroaching spring.</p><p>The shadowed forest around him is quiet, holding its breath, as it would anytime something hunts.</p><p>And he <em>is</em> being hunted. He knows this. So he runs, his way lit by a glowing diamondesque crystal that bobs near his head, moving with him of its own accord and its light cutting through the darkness easily. He avoids the patches of sunlight and the mass of vegetation there… until he can’t, blocked on all sides by a thick cluster of trees. It doesn’t slow him down; he mutters a spell under his breath and blinks across the span of golden light to the other side. The plants and flowers don’t even twitch. He keeps going.</p><p>The end of the forest is near; he can smell the water, gently cutting through the scents of budding spring all around him. He smiles… until he realizes there is a thick treeline between himself and the crystalline lake beyond. There is only one way through, and it’s another of those patches of sunlight, much bigger than the one he’d blinked through. Gorgeous ice-blue flowers grow from a thick layer of lush green grass, fragrant and heady perfume filling the air. He inspects them from a bit of a distance; they are beautiful. Tempting to pick one. Maybe once he’s on the other side, on the shore of the serene lake.</p><p>He backs up a few steps, huffing. He’d blinked over a few of these already, he can surely do so again. There’s a flutter above him, and Gabriel looks up, spotting the barn owl now resting on a branch in the nearest tree, watching him with those large round eyes. The owl hoots, tilting its head at him.</p><p>“Nobody asked for your opinion, Reaper,” Gabriel grumbles at his familiar. “I can do this.”</p><p>Reaper chitters at him, amused.</p><p>“Thank you for your support,” the witch growls back.</p><p>He eyes the sunny opening, then takes a running start, black and purple robe swirling around him. He leaps, speaking the blink incantation in midair, magic causing him to disappear and reappear several yards ahead. He’s certain he’s cleared it!</p><p>But right when his boots are about to touch the rocky shore a green vine whips out from the patch of green, snapping around his slender waist and yanking him back with more force than a plant has any right to have. The air is pulled out of him in a gasp, even as he automatically begins to struggle. More vines whip up around his wrists, immediately stopping him from drawing on any magic. A few more wrap lazily around his thick thighs.</p><p>“Shit,” Gabriel says.</p><p>“Hoot hoo hoo,” Reaper says helpfully, earning a glare from the witch.</p><p>“Well, you could help, you know,” the witch says with a sigh.</p><p>Reaper trills. Of course he actually can’t; that was against the rules. Gabriel was to escape the forest on his own, with only his wits and his magic. And he wasn’t allowed to use fire. Of course not, he would <em>never…</em></p><p>But hell, how is he going to get out of this then? He peers at the nearest vine, wrapped around his wrist, and flexes his arm in a test. The slight pull only seems to encourage the vine to wrap tighter around him. Right. The vines react rather like quicksand. The more he struggles, the more they tighten their grip on him. So, he forces himself to relax his muscles.<br/><br/>This doesn’t have the intended effect. When he goes limp, the vines simply adjust their hold on him, shifting his body so that instead of holding him upright, he ends up parallel to the ground, above it, like he’s floating. The plants seem not at all concerned with his weight.</p><p>Gabriel lets out a colorful swear, but freezes when a vine reaches up toward his throat. It doesn’t wrap around him, but rather the tip pokes at the silver clasp keeping his cloak and robe shut at his throat. There’s a click and the clasp opens. His cloak flutters to the ground, the robe opening up to reveal more of his muscular chest thanks to a plunging V neckline.</p><p>“That isn’t fair,” he says out loud to the quiet forest. “Do you have any idea how expensive the silk is to enchant? My cloak better not have any tears in it after this!”</p><p>The forest is unconcerned.</p><p>Reaper hoots, and then spreads his massive wingspan.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going!” Gabriel growls when the owl hops off the branch and glides off over the lake. To hunt, no doubt. “Some familiar you are!”</p><p>There’s an itch on the small of his back and he automatically moves to scratch it, but the movement only causes the vines to react, tightening around him. He heaves a sigh. “Can I get a scratch at least? Lower back?”</p><p>The vines helpfully rub against that spot until he gives a sigh of relief. At least they want him to be comfortable.</p><p>“Well,” Gabriel says conversationally. He frowns as a vine snakes its way around his waist and toys with his belt. “It looks like I am caught. You win, I guess.”<br/><br/>The clasp of the belt pops open and falls away, letting his robes open all the way to reveal he’s wearing a black leather corset and simple black breeches that hug his curves and provide warmth in the still cool spring. There’s a tearing sound as the robes are forcefully yanked off of him. He makes a protesting sound at that, but at least the damn vines hadn’t torn his cloak, which was actually enchanted. Robes are replaceable, if annoyingly expensive, given the fine material he insisted on using for his clothing.</p><p>“Please don’t rip the corset,” he says quietly. “The take a lot of work to make.”</p><p>The vines hesitate, but in this, at least, his wishes are complied with. They pull on the laces gently, taking great care—and a lot of time—to undo them, until the fine corset finally drops off into the pile of his other clothes below.</p><p>So. Now he’s hanging in the air, held aloft by vines, with nothing but his pants and boots. His long black curls stream down, almost touching the ground beneath, and he thinks he can feel some of those beautiful blue flowers toying with his tresses now.</p><p>“Shit,” he mutters. He’s still no closer to figuring this puzzle out. Dammit. <em>Come on, Gabi, think. You’ve been in worse and much more dire situations. Actual life-threatening ones. You’re one of the world’s greatest witches. You can do this.</em></p><p>Well there <em>is</em> a definite way out of this. He needs to utter one word. One word and the vines will let him go and it will all be over. He knows he can do this at any point in the game.</p><p>But that would be admitting defeat, and Gabriel fucking Reyes, Witch of the West Wind, descendant of a long line of very powerful witches, will not do that.</p><p>The vines are shifting him, slowly turning him over so that he’s facing down, his hair streaming over his shoulders. He growls in frustration and strains and struggles, which he knows is not the right answer to getting out of this, but well—</p><p>He freezes quite suddenly as a vine playfully slides beneath the waist band of his breeches. The nearest tree, the one he is facing, is moving now, and he makes a choked sound as a vine unwinds from around its thick bark, snaking toward him. It’s not the brown vine that makes him stare, so much as the decidedly phallic piece of shiny amber on its end. It has several slender tendrils, rather like tiny flowers, on the tip.</p><p>He is fucked, in every sense of the word, he realizes. He says, quietly, “Oh.”</p><p>The smooth amber disappears from his view, although he can feel it brush gently—it’s warm, almost pulsing with life—against his bare chest, the little tendrils rubbing against one of his nipples as it makes his way down his body and pulling the tiniest of whimpers from him. The vines rip his breeches off with ease. His cock, the treacherous wretch, is already filling with blood, hanging from his body and stiffening with even the slightest touch of a breeze.</p><p>When the amber phallus slides down his lower back slowly, Gabriel tosses his head proudly. No, he will <em>not</em> admit defeat, even now. The vines around his upper thighs shift a little and move to spread his impressive ass cheeks. The witch can’t help but tense when he feels the bulging tip of the phallus tease around his hole.</p><p>“Well, get on with it then!” he growls impatiently.</p><p>But Gabriel has no control here. He’s trapped and fully at the mercy of the plants, which he knows full well are being commanded by the master of this forest. Thus despite his fit of pique, the phallus doesn’t get down to business. Instead, vines stroke gently at his lower back and pet gently at his ass, and the tendrils at the end of the phallus stroke feather soft against his taint and heavy sack, until his body relaxes of its own accord.</p><p>Only then does the phallus slide past the rim, and Gabriel gasps. It feels huge, but at least it has some sort of natural lubricant, thank fuck, and it slides in achingly slow, <em>too damn slow FUCK!</em> But it gives his body the chance to adjust to the burn and stretch of this invasion. He cannot help the soft moan he makes, and the way his cock jerks, heavy as it is beneath him. His hips try to jerk automatically against the delicious sensation, but any movements he makes result in more vines shifting and tightening around him, trapping him even further, reminding him that he has no control.</p><p>When the phallus is fully and deeply seated within him, Gabriel groans. He is trying to stay perfectly still, but then the phallus shifts inside, the tip and its tickling tendrils nudging against his prostate, and he can’t help the sudden jerking movement that draws out of him. His resulting moan is obscene, even as more vines snake up from the ground and wrap around him, some of them now toying with his nipples, and one delicately wrapping around his hard cock, stroking too damn gently to give him any kind of relief. This cycle of sweet torture continues—he tries to stay still, the phallus or the vines cause his body to react, the movements cause even more torture.</p><p>He’s completely forgotten any thoughts about escaping at this point.</p><p>“Well. Someone seems to be in a bit of a pickle.”</p><p>Gabriel looks up with a glare. What a sight he must be. Naked except for the heavy black leather knee-high boots, hanging in the air aloft by vines with his engorged cock in plain sight, perspiration from the strain and the sunlight making his bronze skin glisten, dark curls framing his face.</p><p>Smug little shit that he is, this forest’s protector, a dryad the locals call Jack, sits straddling a thick branch in the nearby tree, smirking at Gabriel from above. His pale body is wrapped in a white gauzy cloak of some kind, but Gabriel knows that beneath that, the dryad’s muscular form is naked. Dryads are always naked, although Jack dealt more with his human neighbors than most dryads did, since his forest was nestled up against civilization, so he’d learned to put something on when dealing with them to avoid the scandalized gasps.</p><p>But Gabriel has seen Jack. He knows what lies beneath that enticing ghostly material. That, coupled with those intensely summer-blue eyes and long blond hair the color of the sun, makes Gabriel’s cock twitch. The movement causes the vine around his dick to stroke a bit harder, pulling a gasp and an unbidden, “Aaahhhh—” from him. He can’t help the twitching of his hips as he tries to fuck into the sensation, but vines tighten around his hips, keeping him from moving, and the phallus in his ass is pushed deeper, pressing against his prostate, driving a deep moan out of him, and precum dribbles from the tip of his cock.</p><p>“I told you that you wouldn’t escape my forest,” Jack says with a grin. He’s leaning forward on the branch now, an elbow resting on the rough bark, a hand holding his chin, as he peers down at Gabriel.</p><p>“I almost did,” Gabriel grumbles.</p><p>The dryad laughs, a soft rumbling sound that does things to the witch’s insides. Witches are immune to the innate charm magic of the fae folk, but that didn’t make a witch celibate. In fact, while dryads could mate with regular humans—whom they could easily charm if they so wished to—it was a twist of irony that they very much preferred and wanted the very witches that were immune to their charm magic. Witches and their powerful magic were deeply coveted for a dryad’s spring mating frenzy, as such a powerful mate meant an especially fruitful growing season and a healthy forest.</p><p>“You can still get out of this,” Jack points out, raising a pale brow. “You just have to say the word.”</p><p>Gabriel just glares at him.</p><p>Jack laughs again and sits up. “Okay, then.” He leans back against the bark of the tree, smirking, arms crossing on his ample chest.</p><p>Gabriel thinks he might come undone right there as the phallus suddenly starts fucking into him in earnest. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he is making the most obscene sounds now as he receives the pounding of his life from a goddamn tree of all things. There’s a warm electrical current in his spine that starts to build up and he knows he must be dripping pre-cum into the flowers and grass below, and oh <em>goddess</em> the vines are stroking his cock and tweaking his nipples and <em>fuck fuck fuck he is going to c—</em></p><p>Except everything suddenly stops.</p><p>Gabriel cries out in frustration as the surge recedes. His chest is heaving and he is dripping sweat now. He tries to shift, to press against the phallus, to do <em>anything</em> that will give him some relief, but the vines simply tighten, pulling him spread eagled and taut so that he literally can’t move, his ass in the air. He feels so goddamn exposed like this, suddenly very aware that he is truly helpless.</p><p>He looks up when he’s caught his breath somewhat. Jack is watching him with interest. Waiting for him to either say the magic word that will release him, or for him to beg.<br/><br/>Gabriel once more tosses his head proudly.</p><p>The dryad chuckles.</p><p>And then it starts again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>The vines and the phallus play with him, bringing him to the edge over and over again, his balls so full and heavy, each time pushing him just to the brink before they stop, denying him orgasm after orgasm, until he’s almost sobbing from the desperate need for release. And still his pride keeps him from saying either of the two words that would help him. Still he fights.</p><p>Until he can’t anymore.</p><p>“Please,” he whispers finally.</p><p>Jack jumps down from his perch, bare feet silent in the grass and vines when he lands. He walks up to Gabriel, gently lifting the tired witch’s chin with a delicate hand, leaning down so they are face to face. “Please?” he echoes softly. “Please what?” White gauzy material flutters gently, soft against his bare skin.</p><p>Gabriel groans. “Please… please let me come. Please fuck me, Jack. I’m yours! <em>Please</em>!”</p><p>Jack’s blue eyes seem to become more intense, his smile almost predatory now. “You’re mine?” he asks. “You will seed my forest and my glades?”</p><p>“That was our deal. If I couldn’t escape your forest, I would submit and seed your forest,” Gabriel says. “I submit, goddammit! Fuck me already! Please!”</p><p>Jack lets out a deep sigh. “You beg so pretty, my sweet witch. But I have to be sure you aren’t simply out of your mind right now. You can still say the word and end this all, darling.”</p><p>“I know the safe word,” Gabriel replies in a near growl. “It starts with a T. I don’t want to use it. I want you to <em>fuck me</em>, by the goddess!”</p><p>“Well, that is convincing enough for me,” Jack says cheerfully. He pats Gabriel’s cheek gently and stands up. It’s only now that he pushes the white cloak off his shoulders, revealing his muscular form in all its glory, the pillowy titts, and those perfectly chiseled and cut hipbones and a beautiful erect cock rising from a soft bed of downy blond curls.</p><p>Gabriel whines and shifts, causing the vines to tighten around him once more, but he’s suddenly very desperate for at least a taste of that gorgeous fae cock. Jack notices and with a smirk presses the tip to Gabriel’s full lips. Without the ability to move, Gabriel can’t actually swallow him… he can only swirl his tongue over the tip, moaning softly at the taste.<br/><br/>Jack shifts just a tad closer, so that the tip of his cock is resting within Gabriel’s mouth, and runs fingers through dark curls, murmuring endearments. But when Gabriel whimpers, the dryad takes pity on him with a soft chuckle. He pulls away, but before Gabriel can protest, there’s another large amber phallus sliding into his mouth, sweet as honey. Below, the vines around Gabriel’s thighs tighten and spread him open further, and Jack takes hold of the amber phallus in his ass and presses on it, putting pressure once more on Gabriel’s prostate and causing the witch to buck violently and moan hoarsely around the thing in his mouth.</p><p>With a deep rumbling laugh Jack pulls the phallus out of his ass, causing whimpers of protest as Gabriel clenches around air, feeling empty and forlorn. Jack spanks his ass once, twice, three times, delighting in the way the witch bucks again, and the flush of color across dark skin. Then Jack’s own warm cock slides easily into his hole.</p><p>“So wet and ready for me,” Jack murmurs. Indeed, the amber phallus had done an excellent job in preparing Gabriel for just this moment. The trapped witch tosses his head, like a proud stallion, or at least he tries to, given he has a tree dick in his mouth. “Such a good witch, yes. Ahhh truly you are a gift, my dear Gabriel. So full of life and magic. You will fertilize my glades and forest so well! This will be such a fruitful spring.”</p><p>Gabriel can’t help the heat that blooms across his cheeks and down his neck at the compliments, hoping his dark skin hides the blush. He makes the most obscene noises as Jack slides deeply into him while he eagerly deepthroats the big amber cock, toes curling at the sensation of the dryad rutting into him. He can only hang there and take it, entangled in vines as he is, and it is a curious freedom of a sort he’d never felt before with other lovers. He is purely at Jack’s mercy, able to focus on the feel of the dryad’s warm cock inside of him, take in the taste of honey in his mouth and the way it makes him drool onto his beard, the feel of vines and flowers continuing to tease his tortured nipples and pull on his heavy aching cock.</p><p>Now it is Jack’s hands traveling over his bare skin, over his ass cheeks and up his powerful back, and sliding under his body to pinch his swollen red nipples. Gabriel bucks, moaning, especially when a hand gently squeezes and massages his tender balls. Fingers gently trace over the silky hot skin of his cock.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen,” Jack murmurs. He’s leaning over Gabriel, his warm breath tickling over the witch’s back. “When I told the villagers I would only negotiate with a male witch, I was hoping they could convince you to come to me. I have wanted you since the very moment I lay eyes on you.” He pauses now to wrap arms around Gabriel’s thighs, adjusting the angle of penetration, and when he next slides deep into the witch, Gabriel see’s stars and keens helplessly around the dick in his mouth.</p><p>The familiar warm current begins at the base of his spine as Jack continues to pound into him, hitting <em>that</em> spot every time, until Gabriel thinks he might go mad from the need for release. He wants to beg desperately to be allowed to come this time because he <em>needs</em> to after being edged for so long, but he can’t talk with the tree cock in his mouth so he can only make helpless needy noises. Sweat is dripping off of him once more and Jack doesn’t seem intent on slowing his brutal pace. Gabriel has never been fucked this hard in his life and he’s mewling embarrassingly loud around his gag.</p><p>When it hits him, his entire body goes rigid for a moment before he violently shudders through the wave of ecstasy and pain washing over him, hips rolling as he humps the air, coming so damn hard that he thinks he almost blacks out. His cock pumps what seems like an enormous amount of come into the grass below. When it finally stops, he goes limp, sagging as the energy drains out of him. The amber phallus in his mouth pulls out, and his head hangs down as he gasps for breath.<br/><br/>As he hangs there trying to catch his breath, his eyes are drawn to the white puddle he’d just created beneath him, and he watches, fascinated, as it seems to drain into the earth, slowly disappearing from sight.</p><p>“The earth has accepted your offer,” Jack says, noticing his interest. “Your seed will fertilize my lands. But… we need more.”</p><p>“More?” Gabriel echoes.</p><p>Jack is still within him, never pulling out, and indeed, as far as Gabriel knows, hadn't reached orgasm himself. He now starts pumping his cock in and out of the witch once more. Gabriel can’t help but whimper and twist in the vines, incredibly sensitive.</p><p>“S-s-stop,” he moans. “Sensitive!”</p><p>Jack pauses. “You want me to stop? What is the word?”</p><p>Gabriel doesn’t say it. He just whimpers again. The dryad chuckles and continues sliding in and out of him, slowly for the moment, pushing past the witch’s sensitivity until the man is panting again and his cock remains hard. This time when he comes, he shouts Jack’s name, his voice hoarse and his cries echoing through the forest. More precious seed is gifted to the earth.</p><p>Jack laughs in delight. The dryad still hasn’t come but he doesn’t seem perturbed in the least. He lets Gabriel rest a bit longer this time before he runs a hand over the witch’s over-sensitive cock.</p><p>“I… I can’t,” Gabriel groans.</p><p>“You can, for me,” Jack whispers in his ear. “I believe in you, my beautiful witch.”</p><p>And so Gabriel whines and squirms and pants until another orgasm is pulled from him his exhausted body.</p><p>There were stories, old wives’ tales and dire warnings about venturing into the forest alone, of men wasting away under the ministrations of a dryad, pumped dry of their very life force by a sexually insatiable being. He wonders now if those stories have some basis in truth.</p><p>The vines shift the trapped witch, gently turning him onto his back and then upright. He feels a bit lightheaded but this feeling soon passes, and he hangs there, spread-eagled still, in front of Jack, who has seated himself on a bench made of vines. The dryad’s large engorged cock stands at attention, glistening with moisture from whatever natural lubricant he and his plants seem to be able to produce.</p><p><em>He still hasn’t come, </em>Gabriel thinks.<br/><br/>But Jack seems to be in no hurry. His blue eyes are brilliant, almost glowing with an otherworldly power, wide as he lets his gaze roam hungrily over Gabriel’s naked body.</p><p>“I might never let you go,” the dryad murmurs. “You are too stunning. And so very giving! So much good seed! So much magic…” His sapphire eyes flash with ethereal power.</p><p>Gabriel ponders that for a moment, calm despite his rather ensnared situation. Really, he can’t complain about the way things have gone. He is sure Jack has ruined him entirely for human lovers, for what normal man can come close to what the dryad has done to him? Even as drained as he is, his softened cock twitches once more in interest.<br/><br/>Jack’s eyes flicker down, taking note, smirking, before meeting his gaze once more. “My witch wants to continue, I see.”</p><p>“Your witch doesn’t want to be tied up anymore,” Gabriel says calmly. “It was amusing, but my wrists and ankles are going to chafe soon, if they haven’t already, and I will already be sore as fuck in the morning.”</p><p>Jack laughs softly and pats his lap invitingly. “Good, good. I want to touch you and kiss you.”</p><p>Thus, Gabriel is soon enough bouncing in Jack’s lap, both of them moaning in each other’s ears, Gabriel nipping and sucking on the dryad’s puffy red nipples. They kiss with desperation, all tongue and teeth and nips and growls, until Jack, his pale face flushed, growls something urgent in the fae tongue. Gabriel tangles his fingers through lush long blond tresses and pulls hard. Jack shouts in surprise and ecstasy and comes violently, filling him to the brim.</p><p>Their green bench collapses, dropping them both to lay in a lush and surprisingly comfortable bed of grass, arms wrapped around each other. The sun is setting and the sky is brilliant with oranges and reds and purples, reflecting off the perfect glass surface of the lake.</p><p>“Stay with me, Witch of the West Wind. I can give you everything you need,” the dryad whispers in his ear.</p><p>Gabriel fights the drowsiness wanting to overtake him. He should not fall asleep here without a new contractual agreement made, because their original one only went through the rising of the moon this night. Dealing with fae was always dicey business, and while his impression of Jack was that the dryad was less of a trickster than most of his kind… Gabriel couldn’t afford to make any mistakes.</p><p>There’s hooting and trilling nearby and he glances up at the nearby tree, glad to see Reaper is back, hopping on a branch and peering down at them. His familiar will make sure he doesn’t fall asleep.</p><p>“Forever? I can’t do that, Jack. You know that. I have a mother and sisters, and a coven to answer to. I defend the village. I have a life out there.” He ponders the dryad for a moment, feeling himself falling yet deeper for those pouty lips and brilliant blue eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little tempted by the idea of becoming a dryad’s plaything: the rest of his life spent in pure ecstasy and calm, the world outside forgotten.</p><p>Gabriel sits up, humming thoughtfully. “I have a different proposal for you.”</p><p>Jack perks up at that, also sitting up. “I am listening?”</p><p>“I like you. I enjoy being with you. I don’t enjoy the games and the contracts and the constant threat to my freedom. So let me come to you when I want to, or when you call for me, and I can leave freely whenever I want to. I come and go as I please. No tricks, no traps, no danger to me or my family.” Jack frowns, opening his mouth to protest, but Gabriel places a finger gently over his pouty lips. “In exchange… I will willingly help you fertilize your lands, every spring for as long as we both choose to be part of this agreement. <em>And</em>… you can plant one of your trees in front of my home. In addition… I’ll keep the villagers from encroaching on your forest.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes widen and for a moment he seems speechless. The offer to take part in the spring ritual was one thing; but a dryad couldn’t travel beyond a certain short distance from their tree, forever locked to their specific territory. Unless, of course… via magic they were allowed to plant an offspring of their original birth tree somewhere else. Not to mention that humans invading a forest ultimately spelled certain demise for a dryad.</p><p>This meant making Gabriel’s home part of the dryad’s territory, and made it possible for Jack to travel farther from his birth tree. And ensured Gabriel could use his magic to protect what would now be their joint territory.</p><p>“You… you would do this for me?”</p><p>Gabriel glances at the darkening sky, then back at Jack. “No tricks, no traps. This is our contract… and either of us can break it anytime we feel this agreement no longer works for us. And I will <em>never </em>harm your tree. I swear to this, by the goddess of the moon.”</p><p>“I agree to your terms,” Jack says eagerly. He all but throws himself at Gabriel with a happy laugh, and the witch can’t help but catch him and chuckle.</p><p>Well, his coven, and especially the High Priestess (who happened to be his mother) may not entirely approve, because she worried about trickster fae, but Gabriel thinks this might work out alright. Jack was far more levelheaded and smarter than most fae presented, and not nearly as flighty.</p><p>Reaper hoots as Gabriel settles into the fragrant bed of grass. Now that they have a contract, he can fall asleep safely in the fae’s territory. Given the solid fucking he’d received, he thinks he is going to sleep very well indeed this night… even if he’ll wake up sore as hell in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The safe word, in case you are wondering, was "Technology"... a decidedly unsexy term for both a witch and a dryad...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>